


Melissa Necatrix

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Cambridge Latin Course
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Latin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of a Slayer, in Latin. (with translation below)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melissa Necatrix

**Melissa Necatrix**

Melissa sex annos natus est. ea vult similis mater eius textor esse.  
Melissa sedet et fila coloratas spectat, quae ad fusum stillant, et ridet.  
textores arcus pluvius videre sine pluvia possunt – et hic omnis est.

Melissa octo annos natus est. domi manere vult.  
sed dominus eius haudquaquam plus ancillae requirit, vir offerat ob illam domino pecuniam, et fletus matris desideria textorisque non possunt eam illi tenere.  
argentum et Romani sori illius imperat – et hic omnis est. 

Melissa tredecim annos natus est. subito fortis est, et spem libertatis habet.  
sed pedes celeri illam ad libertum convertere non possunt. post octo dies famae tenebrarumque avide audit homo, qui apparit cum pane et explicationibus.  
inquit eum Melissam noscere – et hic omnis est.

Melissa quattuordecim annos natus est. vult curam.  
dominus eius se ducat ad desertum, ut is in virgis saltet et ea Sororem Primam nanciscatur. Soror docet quid est Necatrix esse.  
aenigmata loquitur, sed intellegit – et hic omnis est.

Melissa sedecim annos natus est. ea adiuvere vult.  
augur domino dicit morem ad Pompeii venire – itaque Melissam illuc mittit, ut ancilla Necatrixque esse. cinere caelum complete, servat sex Pompeiani, qui urbem fugunt.  
ea cadam, sed supererunt – et hic omnis est.

* * *

and a translation:

_Melissa is six years old. She wants to be a weaver like her mother._  
 _Melissa sits, watching the bright threads dropping to the spindle, and smiles._  
 _Weavers can see rainbows without the rain, and that is everything._

_Melissa is eight years old. She wants to stay home._  
 _But her master doesn’t need more servant girls, the man is offering money for her, and mother’s tears and weaver’s dreams cannot keep her there._  
 _Money and Romans rule her life, and that is everything._

_Melissa is thirteen years old. She is suddenly strong, and hopes for freedom._  
 _But fast legs cannot make her a freed-man, and after eight days of hunger and hiding she listens eagerly to the man who comes with bread and answers._  
 _He says he knows her, and that is everything._

_Melissa is fourteen years old. She wants guidance._  
 _Her master leads them to the desert, where he dances on sticks and she meets the first sister. The sister teaches her what it means to be the Slayer._  
 _She speaks in riddles, but she understands, and that is everything._

_Melissa is sixteen years old. She wants to help._  
 _The seer tells her master that death will come to Pompeii – so he sends her there, to be a slave and to be a Slayer. As the world fills with ash, she saves six people who flee the city._  
 _She is going to die, but they will live, and that is everything._


End file.
